Conversations
by bokayjunkie
Summary: I know It's been done, but I don't care.LLJJ Conversations between Luke and Lorelai during the summer while Luke's away in Maine.
1. From where we left off

**Title: Conversations.**

**Summary: conversations between Luke and Lorelai over the summer while Luke's in Maine.**

**Author's Note: I was bored. I wanted to do something. I'm still working on_ Fathe, Mother, Daughter,_ and _In the Clamor and the Clangor_. I'm not abandoning those. I know it's been done. But i like these kinds of stories. And I just wanted to post this. Hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 1: FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

"Ah yes. I hear it's lovely there this time of year." joked Lorelai. Though the fact that Luke was gonna be gone for a while kind of formed some sort of loss feeling in her. "So, are you almost there?"

"Looks like it." replied Luke. "Probably another 30 minutes or so before I see civilization. Though I don't think that it would be less sane than Stars Hollow."

"No one can take the sane from us baby."

"Dear god help me." he said dryly.

"So, you're almost there huh?" asked Lorelai, slowly.

"Yeah. I'm almost there."

"And you're gonna be there for…how long?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a week or so."

"A week?" she repeated, in disbelief. "But Luke, you're never far from home for more than a few days **within** a week. The longest you've been gone was 3 days. That's when you went fishingcause we had that stupid fight over Jess and Rory's car accident."

"I know. But Liz and Tj really need my help. And I can't say no to them, well, Tj probably, but I can't to Liz."

Lorelai sighed. "I know. You are a very good brother Luke. And while you being an amazing brother is one of the main reason why I like you, it's kind of frustrating me right now." she said, before she could stop herself. But still she hasn't realized she said it. "Why do you have to be so damn good?"

At the mention of Lorelai liking him made Luke blush a little, ok, a lot. Let's just say it's a good thing that they were talking on the phone cause if Lorelai had seen the look on his face right now, she never stop mocking him for it. "I know it's a curse." he smiled.

"We're gonna have to do something about that." she said. "So, you know, it's not gonna be the same without you."

"Well, if you're worried about the diner, Lane and Cesar are still there to handle it. And I hired a new guy also, for while I'm gone. They'll take care of everything so you wont die from starvation and lack of coffee."

"Well, thank god for that. But that's not what I mean."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean, it's not gonna be the same without you here. You won't be the one serving me the coffee, or cooking me pancakes. No offense to Cesar or Sookie, but your pancakes are better." he smiled. "And I can't go to the diner late at night after closing to complain to you about my day. And I'll be lonely. Rory's gonna be spending the summer with Lane and at her new job in Hartford. And you had to leave right when things with us are getting good. I mean, at least I think they're getting good, right?"

"I sure hope so. Cause if not, then I bought this stupid phone for nothing."

"Well I'm glad you bought it." Lorelai smiled.

"And as for the whole coffee and pancakes thing, they're still the same, you're just picky."

"Picky when it comes to the person making them. And you make them very good."

"And if you need to complain to someone late at night, you can still call me you know? You have my number. Call me anytime."

"So, if I happen to have the urge to call you at three in the morning cause I can't sleep, it's ok?"

"Sure. But let's hope that doesn't happen."

"We'll see." thought they both know it might just happen. Anything can happen when Lorelai Gilmore is involved. "But it won't be the same?"

"How will it not be the same? You'll still talk, I'll still pretend to listen."

"You do not pretend. You do listen. And you also know what to say to cheer me up. But like I said, it still won't be the same. I'm not gonna be sitting at the counter, and you're not gonna be in front of me, serving me coffee."

"But the point of these late night visits are for complaining and advises. Which can be done over the phone."

"Well, half the times those are the reasons. The other half, it's because of the coffee and, just to see you." she said, the last part quietly. Luke blushed. "So. One week?"

"The latest."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"It's not like I'm leaving for good."

"I know, I know. But we were just getting good."

"Yeah. I know."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Or at three in the morning?"

"That too."

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight."

"Oh, and Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Oh. That's um, that's good."

"Good."

"Kay. Night."

"Night."

**I hope you liked it. I just found this in my backpack when I was cleaning up and thought, this would be a good story to start and post. This chapter was only written, so, if you want I could finish it. But if you don't, screw you, I'm still gonna finish it.**

**Just to let you know, Rory never slept with Dean. I hated the fact that she did. So, no, Rory is still back at home, she never went to Europe, and she never made the mistake of sleeping with her married ex-boyfriend. And I hate Dean.**

**I don't care if it's gonna be harsh or whatever. Just leave me something.**

**bokayjunkie**


	2. One week Later

**Title: Conversations**

**Summary: conversations between Luke and Lorelai over the summer while Luke's away in Maine.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though i thank ASP for creating such a wonderful show!**

**Author's Note: Wow. People actually read this. I had no clue people would actually want to. But I love that you guys did. So, keep reading and keep REVIEWING! **

**CHAPTER 2: ONE WEEK LATER…**

Lorelai walks into her house in a huff. After a stressful day at the inn and not so friendly visit to the diner, Lorelai needed complaining. Though she could just go to Rory and complain, she had other another idea. Once inside, she immediately picked up the phone and sat on the couch.

"Hello?" came the gruff voice on the other line.

"You have to come home." she said immediately.

Luke smiled upon hearing Lorelai's voice. "Hold on. Let me click my heels three times."

"Luuukkee!" Lorelei wined.

"What is it Lorelai?" he sighed in annoyance, though deep down he loves it when she wines. He could see her pouting.

"You have to come home to give that new guy of yours a lesson." she said. "You have to lecture him. Tell him that I am Lorelai Gilmore, and you give me whatever I want because I am an amazing and gorgeous woman. And you like me a lot. And you will kick his ass if he ever put me in a mood."

"Ok, who are we talking about?"

"That new guy you hired!"

"You mean John?"

" I don't know his name. All I know is he was being very rude to me."

He rolled his eyes. "What did he do?"

"Well," Lorelai started, "after a not so cheerful day at the inn, I went to the diner to get my daily fix. And it was busy, and since you weren't there to serve me, cause you always serve no matter how busy it was, I decided to serve myself, cause waiting just does not do for me. So I went behind the counter to get some coffee, and here comes Johny boy. Thinking he owns the place and yells at me!"

"No!" he says sarcastically.

"Yes!" she says, ignoring his sarcasm. "He kept telling me that I had no right to go behind the counter because I don't work there. And clearly, he has never been in your diner before, or even set foot in Stars Hollow, cause he obviously does not know who I am. And I try to point that out to him, and he just yells at me more!"

"You're kidding?" he said, again sarcastically.

"I kid you not my friend." she says, again ignoring his sarcasm. "But thank god for Lane. She calmed the new dude down and told him exactly who I was. She said that I, lorelai Gilmore, am the only, with an exception of my daughter, non employees who are allowed behind the counters."

"She said that?"

"Yes. Thank god for that angel. And I'll have you know my friend, that now that we are in this relationship, starting an Us, I will be going behind the counter more often." she said pointedly.

"Uh-huh." he replied, still grinning from the mention an Us.

"Oh, and she told him that you are the only one who can yell at me. Which is true, cause I can always tire you out and you'll let me get away with anything." she said with a grin. "I have to tell you Luke, you should really give that girl a raise. She is hard working and she knows the Lorelai Gilmore way."

"Well she is your daughter's best friend, ever since kindergarten. And you've been like a mother to her, giving her a place to stay when she had nowhere to go, you gave her stuff for her place, food. She owes ya. Probably why she did that."

"Come on Luke. Give that girl some money. She earned it, deserves it, and needs it."

"She is hard working." no matter how much he tries, he will always gives in on Lorelai. And Lane really was a hard worker.

"That's what I'm talking about." she sighs heavily. "Thank god you're coming home tomorrow. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean a week is enough. But I gotta tell you, I have not had any decent coffee nor pancakes. And I'm getting really lonely without you."

He was silent. "Well," he started slowly. "What would you do if I say I'm not gonna be back for a month?"

"Then I will develope super flying powers and go there and drag you back here." she says, jokingly, not paying attention to his tone of voice.

"Well Lorelai…I'm not gonna be back for a month."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought that Liz and Tj would be better by now, but they're not. It's worser than I thought. They need me and I can't just leave them." silence. "Lorelai say something."

"Hold on, let me go get my Wonder Woman costume. Are you serious?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"But you were only suppose to be gone for a week!"

"I know."

"And we were suppose to go on a date the day after you come back!"

"I know."

"And you're suppose to be here for the grand opening for the inn. You have to be here. you're one of the investors!"

"Ok, I am totally regretting picking up the phone when my sister called."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining." she sighed. "You should be there. They need you more than I do. and you wouldn't be you if you didn't help. Sorry for being such a child."

"Well you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"It's just, I miss you so much you know?" she says shyly.

"I know. I miss you too."

"There have been very few times in our life where we were apart. Usually we had a fight and I would avoid the diner. But it was always ok, cause I know you were there. And I could always come up to you and say 'hey Luke, this fight is stupid. Let's make up and forget it ever happened.' and everything would be alright."

"I am coming back home you know. I'm not moving away. I'm just staying here longer than intended."

"I know. But still, a month is a long time."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can last that long without you." she says quietly and shyly.

"I don't think I can wither." he says, equally quiet, yet grinning. "But we can still talk to each other over the phone. And you have the inn to keep you busy. And I have lunatics around me."

"Well you're right about the inn. It will keep me busy. And with the crazy people around you, it's like you never left home at all." she joked.

"Maybe." he said. "But the only crazy person that I can tolerate and would actually want to be with is unfortunately not here."

Loreali blushed. "Luke Danes you better be talking about me. Otherwise this thing between us is completely pointless."

"Oh no, did you think I was talking about you? No, I was talking about Amy. This other insane girl who always comes in my diner demanding for coffee."

"Luukkee!" she shrieked. She knows that he's talking about her, but still couldn't help be jealous.

"Yes Lorelai. I am talking about you." he grinned.

"Good." she siad, smiling, now feeling idiotic for shrieking. "Well Luke, I have to get going. I have to be at the inn. And if i make Michel wait longer, his French gets thicker and with your news, and my day, i don't need Michel to annoy me more. I'll talk to you later?"

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

**So, I'm just writing this because I'm bored. And hey, I like reviews. And besides, it would be so sad to see a story go to waste. Hope you liked this story. **

**_Up Next: more javajunkie goodness. I love you!_**

**bokayjunkie **


	3. Grand Opening

**Title: Conversations**

**Summary: Conversations between Luke and Lorelai during the summer while Luke's away in Maine.**

**Disclaimer: why do I even bother?**

**Author's Note: I have said this before in In the Clamor and the Clangor, and I will say it again. All my references are Filipino. If you didn't already know, I'm Filipino.**

**This is a very long chapter. I _love_ this chapter.**

Lorelai looked upon all the guests. Half the room filled with her friends from town. Though they already went to the test-run, they still wanted to celebrate the official opening of the Dragonfly Inn. The other half were the inn's guests, who seemed to be pleased with the outcome.

Lorelai stood at the front of the dining room, in front of everyone.

"Excuse me." spoke Lorelai. "Quiet please." the room fell silent. "Thank you. I would like to thank all of you who are here for the grand opening for the Dragonfly Inn." everyone applaud. "Thank you. Now, to all of the guests who are here, I hope your stay is pleasant, and we anticipate your feedbacks. And to all my friends and neighbors from this town, I thank you for coming to celebrate this with me and Sookie and to all of us who works here. Sookie and I have been dreaming of owning our own inn for quite a while now, I'd say about four years now. Then it was just an unreachable dream to us, not knowing when it would become reality. And now it has come, with help from our friends along the way. I would just like to thank Tom and his crew for putting this place together. Sookie and Michel for being behind my back the whole time." Sookie wiped tears from her eyes. Michel looked at her with annoyance. "My daughter Rory who has always been there for me for nineteen years. And is the reason for why I always do my best and keep a stable life, just for us." she looked over at Rory who was beaming proudly at her mother. "And to my one friend, who unfortunately cannot be here tonight, but I wish otherwise. This friend of mine has been through this whole inn thing from the very beginning. Helped me plan this, with the business ventures we've had. Always cheering me and lending me support when I need it. And without whom, this would still be a dream. And whom I cannot live without." Lorelai now had tear in her eyes that she's trying to keep in. so did half of the people in the room.

Lorelai did her best to keep the last part a low profile. Even though Luke wasn't there to protest, her speech was a bit too intimate, and she would still like to keep her upcoming relationship with Luke a low profile.

Lorelai walked over to the empty lobby of the inn. Everybody was at the dinning room having fun,but after her speech, she just needed to be alone for awhile. She really misses Luke. It was such a sad fact that he couldn't have been there, not just because he's an investor, but, like Lorelai said, he had been there from the beginning of this whole thing. It didn't seem much special without him.

As Lorelai entered the lobby, the phone on the front desk rang. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hi, I stayed at your inn a few weeks ago, and I must say it was the best inn ever. I had a really wonderful time with an outcome that has made me happy."

Lorelai smiled upon hearing Luke's voice. "Well thank you sire, for your kind feedback. Anything else?"

"Yeah. The owner is also very hot and drop dead gorgeous."

Lorelai blushed. "Flattery will get you everywhere my friend."

"So I've heard."

"So you called."

"Yeah, listen Lorelai, I'm really sorry for not being there. I really wish I was. I mean, this means so much to you and I should be there to cheer you on. This is a big day for you. I feel like I've disappointed you by not being there."

"Luke-" Lorelai cut him off. If he was going to speck more she would sob. "It's ok that you're not here. You have to be there. Liz and Tj need you more than I do. And besides, you coming to the test-run, calling me now and every single day before, and being with me before this started is cheering enough."

"I still don't feel right."

"Well, maybe you just miss me." she teased.

"No, that's not it."

Lorelai scoffed. "Well don't I just feel special."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean, yes, I do miss you, very much. In fact, if Liz wasn't my sister I would be there with you right now. Of course I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. But I just mean, I feel like I'm letting you down somehow."

"Aw, Luke you're babbling. It's cute."

"It's not cute." he grumbled. "Do not ever insinuate that anything I do is cute. I'm not a baby."

"Well you're my baby."

"Lorelai."

Then her voice turn to serious "Luke, you know you can never disappoint me."

"But I feel like I am."

"No Luke, never." she argued. "You can never disappoint me. Nothing you do will ever disappoint me. You're the only one who can make me really happy. Sure, I'm a little down on you not being here, but you have your reasons. Honestly, if it weren't for this inn, I would be there with you right now, helping you helping Liz and Tj. But I can't, I have this inn to take care of. I mean, Rory practically had to lock me in my room to prevent me from going over there. Let me tell you, think she's back to reading Rapunzel or something. But you will never disappoint me."

"Ok, but you still have to keep the gifts I got you."

"What gifts?" then there was a knock on the front door. Lorelai looked up and saw Skip, the delivery guy, standing there.

"Deliver for a Miss Lorelai Gilmore." said Skip, walking up to Lorelai with a gift basket in one hand and a clip bored in the other, while Lorelai was still on the phone. "Sign here please." he said, Lorelai obliged. "Thank you. And congratulations on the inn, I'll recommend to families and friends."

"Thanks Skip." waved Lorelai as Skip left. She looked at the gift basket in front of her. "Luke what is this?" she asked,her lips forming into a smile.

"Why don't you open it?"

She did. Lorelai gasped. "A wand." she cooed, pulling out a plastic, princess wand. Then she pulled out another item. "Oooh, pretty." she said, admiring the pretty headdress decorated with yellow daisies. She felt as if she were a little five-year-old girl at the fair. "Aw, a court jester stuff toy. And a fan, wow, fancy. Oh, and what's this?" Lorelai pulled out a bag. She looked at it skeptically. "Huh, coffee grounds. Luke, did you just misplace this or what?"

"No, it's yours." he said, with a smile of relief.

"You do know that I could just buy this here?"

"Well I just thought that you'd want that kind of coffee ground since it's the kind that I use."

Lorelai gasped, wide eyed, jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But you never give away your coffee ground."

"Well, through out our conversations, you've made it very clear that you hated the pancakes and coffee that they give you. And if I'd given you the pancake mix, you'd just burn down your house. So I sent the coffee grounds."

"Good choice mister. Luke, this is, wow. I can't believe you gave me this."

"it's just coffee."

"Not just any coffee. Luke's coffee. The best coffee in Connecticut. No, the whole world. Which nobody else have. Except for me."

He rolled his eyes. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it. And all of the other stuff too. Luke this is amazing. Thank you."

"Oh, and if you look more in the basket, you'll find something else in there."

"Luke, this is too much." But Lorelai was already looking. She saw, at the bottom of the box, a beautiful treasure box. Decorated with jewels. "Wow, Luke, loving the whole princess theme here."

"Now, before you get any ideas, Liz decorated it, I just chose what's inside it."

"There are things inside?"

"Open it."

Lorelai opened the box. The first thing she saw was a beautiful necklace with a single blue stone dangling from the chain. Lorelai was speechless. "Oh, Luke."

"Don't forget the bracelet."

Lorelai looked inside again and saw a bracelet with a dangling blue stone that performs as charms on the chain. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. They should match the earrings I gave you."

"They do." Lorelai was still speechless.

"Good. And there's two more sets in there also. Complete with earrings, necklace, and bracelet. They're in two colors, one is turquoise, the other lavender. I'm not sure which color you and Rory would choose, so you two can just pick out which you guys want."

"Luke, this is so…" Lorelai didn't know what to say. This was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. She thought the coffee was enough to put her over the edge, but the jewelry that's Luke gave her, and considering Rory as well, it was just overwhelming. She misses him so much. "I love you." what was meant to be 'I love them' became 'I love you'. once the words escape her lips, she suddenly became panicked. "I mean…I uh…what I meant was um…thank you and…uh…the wand and wreath…and uh…coffee. God I need coffee right now. I-"

"Lorelia." he said, interrupting her. "I love you too."

"Really?" she asked, now filled with joy. "I'm sorry for blurting it out like that."

"It's ok."

"I mean, we haven't even been out on our first date yet. I can't just start blurting out stuff like that. You're probably freaking out right now."

"Lorelai, we have been on many first dates. Probably the most first dates anyone could have with each other."

"But those didn't count. They weren't official. We weren't in tune with our feelings back then."

"It may not have count, but they were still dates. And screw with dating, isn't dating just a way for two people to get to know each other more? We have known each other for eight years, that's a hell of dating we've done."

"But still, I must of freaked you out."

"I was stunned at first. But Lorelai, I really do love you."

Lorelai smiled. "I love you too. I mean, with the gifts, for me and considering Rory. And for supporting me with the inn. And for being there for me and for Rory over the years. I just, I love everything you've done for me."

"And I love doing them for you."

Lorelai now had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure you can't come home now?" she wined.

"Not now." he sighed. "But I'd say in a week I'll be back."

"A week? Luukkee!" she shrieked, but not too loud that anybody from the other room could hear her. "I don't know if I can stand for you to be gone another week. I mean, now that we've said I love you to each other, I just really want to see you. As in right now!"

"I know. I really want to see you too. But like I said, I'll only be a week. We can wait till then."

"No I can't." she pouted.

"Lorelai stop pouting. Listen, I have to go. Tj's out with his etch-a-sketch again and I have to retrain him."

"Ok, bye…I love you." she said shyly, with a smile.

"I love you too." he said, then hang up also with a smile.

Lorelai still couldn't believe she said that to Luke. But happy anyways. She looked down at her gifts, and still at awe that Luke did this. It was the most sweetest thing ever. So sweet, that she said I love you to him. Lorelai was so lost in all her Luke thoughts, that she didn't notice Rory walking in.

"You look happy." she said.

Lorelai's head snapped up to look at Rory. "Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Celebrating the grand opening of your inn, remember?" she replied.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant here." she said, gesturing the room. "Aren't you suppose to be at the party?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh you know, the phone rang. So I had to answer it."

"Oh, from your friend whom you cannot live without?" she asked, teasingly.

"What?"

"From that speech you had there." she said with a smile.

"Oh, well, you know." she smiled, shyly.

"Mooom!" said Rory in a winy voice. "What did Luke say?" she grinned excitedly.

"What makes you think it's Luke?" but Lorelai was smiling either way.

"Moom!" now annoyed.

"Ok. He says congratulations on the opening."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"And, he sent me gifts." she smiled, pointing to the basket.

"Really? What?"

"Well, a wand."

"Ooohhh!"

"A pretty headdress."

"Nice."

"My renaissance style fan."

"Cool."

"And a court jester stuff toy."

"Aw, cute."

"And he got me jewelry too." she said excitedly, showing her the chest.

"Really? I never see Luke as a jewelry guy."

"Well, they're the jewelry that Liz made."

"Aw, cool." eyeing the chest. "Don't tell me he made that." she smirked.

"No, Liz did. But he picked out the jewelry." Lorelai held up the blue necklace and bracelet.

"Oh it's beautiful."

"I know. They match the earrings he gave me at the Firelight Festival." she said, pulling back a lock of her hair, showing Rory the earrings she's wearing.

"Oh it does."

"And he also has two more sets of these in here. One turquoise and the other lavender."

"Good colors."

"I know. One of them is yours."

Rory smiled with delight. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Which one?"

"Well, he didn't know which color we'd want, so he said we'd choose. So, lavender or turquoise?"

Rory pondered. "I don't know. The turquoise temps me. But for some reason I've kind of been Ava Blume lately. Always with the purple. So, Lavender." Lorelai handed Rory the lavender set of jewelry. Rory eagerly takes them.

"I've got to tell you mom, you've found yourself a great man there. He spoils you too much."

"He spoils _us_ very much. I haven't shown you the best part of his gifts yet."

"There's more?' asked Rory getting excited more and more. Like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Oh yes dear daughter of mine. This present is by far the best."

"Better than jewelry, a wand, a crown, a fan and your own stuffed Yani?"

"Much, much better."

"What is it?" now very intrigued by this gift.

"Here, in my grasp is, are you ready for this?" Rory nodded in anticipation. Lorelai took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "Luke's very own coffee ground." she says, holding up the coffee bag.

Rory gasped, with wide eyes and jaws dropped. "NO!"

"Yes!"

"You mean…?"

"Yes!"

"Is that actually…?"

"You better believe it."

"He actually gave them to you?"

"Luke's actual coffee ground."

"The kind he makes at the diner." she mused.

"The only coffee that's substantial enough to last us an entire day. Make that an hour."

"A one of a kind coffee, and no one else has it."

"The only coffee that Luke makes and only Luke makes."

"Hence the one of a kind."

"Yes, and Luke never gives his coffee grounds away. Wow, mom, he really does spoils us too much. And he must really love you to give his coffee away."

"Oh, you have no idea." Lorelai grinned that I-know-something-you-don't-know way.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you grinning that way?"

"I'm not grinning in any way."

"Yes you are. And why are you not freaked out when I said Luke loves you?"

"Why would I get freaked out?"

"Because you usually get defensive whenever anyone says that Luke has any kind of feelings for you."

"Probably because he already told me he loves me and I said it back." she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"What?"

"Not this again. What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. What is it?"

"I said nothing." she said smile forming her lips.

"Mom."

"Alright fine. I said Luke already told me he loves me, ok?"

"He did?' she asked escitedly.

"Yes, he did." she smiled.

"But you guys haven't even been out on a date yet."

"I know, that's what I said."

"And he's all the way in Maine."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Wait, you're not freaked out by this? How come? Usually you would bolt."

"Would not." Rory gave her a look. "Ok, maybe I would, but Rory, this is Luke."

"I know. All the more reasons that you would be freaking out by now."

"Why would I? He is an amazing man. He has been there for us since the beginning. I mean, he feeds us, gives us coffee. He built me a chuppah for my wedding with another man. He beat up Dean when you two broke up. He helped me with my business ventures. He helped me when the inn caught on fire. He helped you move into your dorm room. He gave me thirty thousand dollars, no questions asked. Why would I be freaked out?"

Rory stared at her mother in amusement. "Wow, mom. That's some list you've got there. Luke did do all that stuff for us, but you know, you always freak out when it comes to the 'L' word."

Lorelai shrugged then mumbled, "Probably because I love him too."

"What? Ok mom, you have got to stop mumbling."

"I said, I love him too." she said with a smile.

Rory looked at her mother at awe. "You do?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, but still smiling. "Do I really need to go over the list again?"

"No need."

"Yes I do love him. And yes, I did say it to him. Actually, I was the first one to say it."

"Aw, mom."

Lorelai smiled. "I know. I just saw the jewelry and I didn't know what came over me. I was so overwhelmed by all this I just said it. And then he said it back. And all I wanted to do was see him, hug him, kiss him, and have my way with him."

"Mom! Gross. The first three are good. But the last part was little too much info."

"Sorry honey. But mommy's very sexually frustrated right now."

"Please, no need to go on."

Lorelai sighed. "It's just, I miss him sooo much. I just want him to come home."

"I know you do."

"Is it selfish for me to think that he should be with me rather than with Liz and Tj?"

"No. well, yes, but not so much. Liz and Tj are probably John Saggoring it. Luke is just there for support. But he'll come home soon."

"Not soon enough." she pouted. "God, look at me! I've turned into one of those girls who wine about their boyfriends. And we haven't even gone out yet."

"I think it's sweet." Rory smiled. "You love him."

"Yeah, I do." Lorelai smiles dreamily. And Rory couldn't help but smile along with her mother.

"So," Rory started. "You are now the Diner Queen. And Luke is the Diner King."

"Yes, and you're the Diner Princess." Rory and Lorelai giggled as they looked through the gift basket.

**Just so you know, the I love you from the last chapter and the author's not above was a clue. **

_**Up Next: Last chapter. **_

**bokayjunkie **


	4. Four Days Later

**Title: Conversations**

**Summary: conversations between Luke and Lorelai while Luke's away in Maine.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you heard the fine print? IT'S NOT MINE!**

**Author's Note: This is it. The last chapter. Hope you guys had a good time reading this story and I hope you will like this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4: FOUR DAYS LATER**

Lorelai stood at the front desk, very bored, but kept her mind occupied with Luke thoughts. She was leaning down on the desk, one hand fiddling with her dangling necklace. She wore her blue set, specially the earrings. The first piece of jewelry that Luke ever gave her, she never took it off, only at night of course.

She hasn't worn any other kind of jewelry except the ones he gave her. Nothing else seems right. She'd either wear the blue set or turquoise, sometimes even the lavender ones that Rory has, or she would mix. But she would always wear the blue earrings. Something about it just seems right. Maybe it was because he gave it to her, and not Nicole. She thanked Liz for that piece of information.

While admiring the necklace, her other hand was playing with the stuffed court jester. She loves the toy. She remembers the court jester at Liz's wedding and were truly amazed by them.

Lorelai was so engrossed with the objects that she didn't notice anyone walking up to her.

"Still gorgeous I see." came a husky voice.

Lorelai snapped from her daze. She looked up to see, standing in front of her, in flannel, jeans, backwards baseball cap, and that oh so sexy stubble, was Luke, in the flesh.

"Luke" she breathed. Her eyes wide, and lips were formed into a huge grin. "You're here."

"Yes I am." he smiled, pleased that she was happy to see him.

"You're here for good?"

He rolled his eyes. "I never said I was leaving."

"No, never leave." she cried, a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked concerned. His hand caressing her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled, feeling embarrassed. "It's just, I'm happy that you're here. I miss you so much." she cried, walking up to him and gave him a long, sweet, lingering kiss. Which he was more than happy to return.

"I missed you too." he mumbled against her lips, then kissed her again.

Lorelaileaned her forehead against his. "Really? I'd thought that Grog Booth Annie already groped you over there." she teased, kissing him again.

"Nah. I was too busy thinking about you." he said in between kisses.

Lorelai's heart swelled up again and kissed him a good long time. This time, harder, filled with passion. The sexual tension was already rising. Feeling his hands on her body got her so aroused. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him.

"When do you have to go back to the diner?" she asked in between kisses.

"I'm not expected in two days." he said, kissing her more.

"Good." Lorelai grinned mischievously. She walked back to get the keys to room 7. Lucky number 7 that Luke stayed the last time. Which led him to Lorelai, which will get him even more lucky.

"Really?" Luke asked with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lorelai smiled at how much of a gentlemen he was. He really is the perfect man. "Luke, you have been gone for weeks. I haven't seen you since the test run. You have been so sweet and supportive over the phone. And with the presents…I really love you. And I want you so badly, so of course I'm sure. And besides, room seven needs a bed check." she smiled innocently.

Luke was amazed at this woman before him. "I really love you too." he says quietly, wrapping his arms on her waist.

"Good, let's go."

Lorelai and Luke went upstairs into room lucky number seven.

xOxOx

Moments later…Luke collapsed next to Lorelai on the bed, panting. Lorelai, also panting, immediately placed her head on Luke's chest, her arms across his abdomen and feet tangled with his. While Luke enveloped her with his embrace.

"Wow." Lorelai got out with a satisfied smile, still panting.

"Yeah." agreed Luke.

Seconds later, their breathing came back to normal. One of Luke's hands were playing with Lorelai's hair. And Lorelai's fingers were tracing patterns along Luke's chest.

"You are never leaving town again." she said.

Luke chuckled. "Ok, if you say so."

"I'm serious." said Lorelai, looking at him. "three days, maybe, as long as I'm with you. But a monthis way too long. I got lonely here without you. The inn did nothing to me at all."

"Well, don't worry. I don't plan on going away that long again. And if I do, I'll be sure that you're with me."

"Good cause I don't think I can live without you." said Lorelai quietly, softly kissing Luke on the lips. Luke returned which turned heated very quickly.

"How…long…till…you…go…back…to...work?" he asked between kisses.

"Me…owner…Michel…can…handle…it." she replied. Luke was immediately on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck.

After an hour or so of 'bed checking', Luke and Lorelai walked downstairs, hand in hand, both with goofy grins on plastered on their faces.

"So, tomorrow night?" she asked blushing, once they were at the front door.

"Are you free?" he asked, his arms around her waist, her hands around his neck.

"I can pull a few strings just for you." she says flirtingly.

Luke smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up at eight."

"And by eight you mean…?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Eight fifteen."

"You've got yourself a date." she grinned, kissing him once more on the lips.

Luke left afterwards and Lorelai walked back. But was stopped by a grinning Sookie.

"What?" she smiled, cause, no matter what the smile just wouldn't go away.

Sookie just kept grinning.

"Sookie?"

Same reaction.

"Come on." she says exasperated. "What is it?"

"You're in love." Sookie gushed.

Lorelai blushed and just walked back to the desk while Sookie went back to the kitchen singing, "L- is for the way you look at me. O- is for the only one I see. V- is very very, extraordinary. E- is even more than anyone that you could adore and love…" all the while Lorelai kept thinking about her date with Luke tomorrow night.

oXoXo

"RORY! I HAVE NOTHING!" Lorelai yelled. Rory sighed, but smiled as she walked upstairs into her mothers bedroom.

"Yes mother dearest?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know what to wear. I have nothing." Lorelai cried. She had been trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for her date tonight but she found nothing. All day she has been bugging him for information of where they would go, but all he said was to dress casual.

"Sure you don't." replied Rory, sarcastically. "How bout, your light blue knee length dress, the one with all the calligraphy art on it. With your shimmer-y blue Jimmy Choo's."

"Perfect." she cried. "You are my guardian angel."

"I learned from the best."

As Lorelai got ready, Rory couldn't help but be amused. This was totally different. Cause this time she's with Luke. She knew that Luke had been in love with her mother since like, ever. And that her mother feels the same way as well, but was too stubborn to admit it. She was glad that they're finally together. She couldn't be more happier for her mom. Cause finally, she's found the one.

Luke came around, more like 8:30. Which Lorelai didn't mod. She already told Rory that she would be back around eleven. Which turned out to be eleven the next morning. But Rory didn't mind. Her mother was happy. She's finally with the man of her dreams. The one to that would complete their perfect family. Which made her happy.

**I want to thank you guys again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm really surprised with the outcome of this story. **

**I could make a sequel of some sort if you want. Just tell me in your reviews. But if you do want a sequel give me suggestions.**

**bokayjunkie**


End file.
